


Goodmorning

by StarryNighty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Paring: Bruce Banner x Black Fem ReaderRequest by @blowmymbackout - Bruce coming in late probably after working on a project with Tony and he sees you laying there sleep on your side.Words: 1kWarnings: 18+ SMUT, maybe dub-con if you squint
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 90
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Goodmorning

Bruce couldn’t see much when he entered the bedroom. Yellow light poured in around his body as he opened the door wider, he half expected to see your face. But a soft scarf poked out of the top of the thick blanket you bundled yourself under. It was way past your night owl hours and steadily creeping into early morning. He shut the door behind him quietly. He slipped off his loafers and undressed down to his bare body. 

You moaned in your sleep as he slid into bed next to you. 

Bruce scooted in nearer to your back. Drawn in by the smell of your favorite lotion now warmed to your skin he absentmindedly he wondered if you’ve rubbed it all the way up. He dipped his hand over your thigh and found that you were wearing flimsy thin shorts. Agitated with the ache in his balls and that you had to wear clothes to bed he gently tugged at the band. 

He managed to guide them down to your knees without so much as a stir from you.

Bruce returned to your body, slid a hand under your pillow the other pushed your knees further toward your chest. He stared at your face in the dark too. The sliver of light from the digital clock casted a bloom of blue over your skin. Peace, without little thoughts for how his day went, you appeared to be a spring of tranquility. And when his fingers circled your folds and then a finger entered you did not wake from it.

He knew you were warm inside. But remembering and feeling you were two different sensations. You were his soft girl, his lips grazed your cheek, so pliant inside and out. Bruce palmed his cock, now hard and dripping for only you. 

You didn’t move when pushed up inside. He halted half way and shuddered with thrill at how tight and warm you were around him. The day’s project, the stress, it balled up and pushed down far into his mind at the sensation of your cunt. 

His hand fumbled up to your hip with his slow stroke. 

“B-baby,” he stuttered while licking the shell of your ear. 

He moved his arm from under your pillow and crossed it over your neck and held your breast. 

You smelled so good. Even when you finally awoke Bruce buried his nose into your hairline, knocking your bonnet off and held you closer. You froze, at first to his languid strokes. His hand moved from your hip and held your waist tight against him. 

It felt like a dream. Rising from the haze of sleep you realized it was not. He felt harder inside, the heavy mass within stretched you further while you tried to squirm away. 

“I just want to hold you,” he groaned.

His voice frightened you. It tore you clear away from the concept that this was all just a dream and plunged you into need. His fingers scraped along the skin of your breast and gathered at the base of your neck. The heat from your back retreats above you as Bruce, still inside you, still pumping slowly, mounted you. 

You whispered his name the answer was his lips on your mouth. His other hand joined in a tight embrace of your throat stilling your words further.

“I’ve needed you all day,” he said into your mouth. “Be my good girl?” as he sucked on your lower lip.

You shudder all over. “Faster…” you pleaded.

“Shut your mouth,” he growled and kept the pace.

One of Bruce’s hands tore away, grabbed your leg and hitched it over the arm still attached to your neck. A tiny yelp from you and he bottomed out completely. Sinking in all the way slowly until the searing heat within makes you jump at the pinch of your cervix. You try to pivot your hips, gain some faster friction at the odd angle but he doesn’t relent in speeding up.

You blinked back tears of pleasure. You hoped, maybe even prayed a little that the agonizing thrusting quickened. Your reward was his touch. Thick fingers swiped over your clit. Your hips jutted again up into his touch but he circled slowly, drawing the wetness up over your sensitive bud.

Your whimpers do nothing to make him speed up. A fine chuckle mixes with his groan dragging out the moment of your inevitable pop. 

His voice was hoarse, panting over his heavy breaths. “Cum for me,” he demanded. 

Numbing, tingling hot from cold, from the curl of your toes to the top of your head. But at his command the tautness snapped. Your head strained against his grip, it lulled to the side as the sharpness of your pleasure came to a burst. 

Bruce never let you have the speed. You fluttered around him until the moment he too became lost in the feeling of you. And when he came, his body collapsed still rigid as his hands came to your face. He cradles your cheeks moving your lips to meet his.

“Good morning beautiful,” he said huskily. His voice breaks off at the end with sleepiness starting to settle in.

“It was a rough day.” He chuckled, lightly against your lips. “..rough day.” He whispered.


End file.
